If We Are the Body
by narniagirl11
Summary: As Peter sits in church, he struggles with his pride as he tries to be less judgmental. As Susan slips in, trying to fade into the faces, the girls' teasing laughter is carrying farther than they know. A stranger sinks into the backrow, but the weight of the judgmental glances tells him that his chances are better out on the road. Based on Casting Crowns' "If We Are the Body."


**Author's note: **Hello, my faithful readers! Here I am with a short story. This is based off Casting Crowns' very popular song _If We Are the Body_. It talks about being the body of Christ. Peter takes a look at his church wonders how they call themselves the body of Christ. I was listening to this song this afternoon and found it very convicting - even though I've heard it hundreds of times. Such a great message. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**If We Are the Body**

Peter, the eldest of the four Pevensie children, looked around him at the crowded little church.

"Scoot over!" his fourteen-year-old brother Edmund was whispering to him. Peter obliged and moved closer to his little sister Lucy. She smiled up at him. Peter smiled back. His parents were at the farther end of the pew talking with friends. Edmund was rapidly scribbling something in his pocket notebook. Lucy sat with folded hands gazing longingly at the cross hanging in the front of the church over a small nativity scene.

Peter glanced at the windows decorated with holly. Large flakes of snow drifted silently to the ground. Festively dressed churchgoers hurried into the foyer. Peter watched over his shoulder as they came in to find seats. He seemed to be looking for someone, Edmund noted. But who?

_Where is she?_ Peter wondered. _Will she come?_ He didn't really think so, but he tried to believe. His sister Susan had given up on her faith several years past, but Peter continued to invite her to church in hopes that one day she might believe again. The service commenced and there was no sign of Susan. Peter reluctantly gave up with a sigh and opened his hymnal.

It was crowded in the festival little church. Everyone was standing shoulder to shoulder, but no one seemed to mind. There was a quiet commotion at the back of the church before Edmund began moving closer and bumped into Peter. Peter was about to protest when he noticed Susan quietly slip into the end seat, trying to fade into the faces. He smiled warmly at her. She returned it with a stiff smile that said _I'm only doing this for Ed and Lucy so don't get any ideas. _

Peter tried to focus on singing but he kept being distracted by the girls behind him. They were whispering not so quietly. Peter tried to ignore them but snatches of their conversation reached his ears.

"What's _she_ doing here?"

"I thought she gave up on religion."

"She shouldn't be here."

"I can't believe she would even show her face."

Peter's breathing quickened and he struggled to keep his temper checked. He knew who they were talking about. He didn't want Susan to hear or be hurt. The girls' teasing laughter was carrying father than they knew.

_How can we call ourselves Christians,_ Peter questioned, _if we act so self-righteous. Is this why people are turning away? We should be representing Jesus. Would he do this? If we are the body why aren't His arms reaching? Why aren't His hands healing? _

There was another disruption as the one of the double doors of the foyer opened. A stranger entered and sank into the last pew. He took off his coat and laid it beside him. He had a dark beard and a disturbing tattoo on his right arm. The families around him stared at him in shock. Elders sent him judgmental glances. Looking around at the frowning faces, the man replaced his coat and left. Peter felt sad that this stranger would be so unwelcome. Why were his chances better out on the road?

_If judgment looms under every steeple with lofty glances from lofty people, and we can't see past his scarlet letter though we've never even met him, _realized Peter in shock._ Jesus paid much too high a price for us to pick and choose who should come,_ he thought guiltily. _Does anyone hear all the lost and lonely people searching for the Hope that's turned away in you and me? Why aren't His words teaching? Why aren't His feet going? Why is His love not showing them there is a way?_

Peter determined that he would try not to be so judgmental. Whispering a soft, "E_xcuse me_," he quickly exited the church and ran down the street after the stranger who was entering his car.

"Sir!" Peter called. The man looked up. "Sir," Peter began. "I don't know you or know why God brought you here, but I'm sorry about the way they reacted in there. Please, would you give them another chance?"

"Why should I?" the man asked. Peter didn't answer right away. At last a little voice whispered, _Jesus is the Way._

"Because, sir," Peter explained. "Jesus is the Way. He's our only Hope that we'll be saved from the judgment. And He asks that we forgive each other."

"Forgive?" the stranger questioned. "Do you know how hard that is when someone has really hurt you?"

"Yes," Peter replied. "I know how hard it is, sir. You see, when my brother was much younger, he betrayed our family. We were put in very serious danger – could have killed us all. But it was the grace and forgiveness of our Savior that brought us together again. At first I didn't think I could ever forgive my brother for the pain he had caused me. It wasn't until I almost lost him that I knew I couldn't make it without him. Forgiveness. Yes, I know what that means. Please, sir, won't you come back with me?"

"Lad," he answered. "I think God put you here for a reason. You sure know what forgiveness is. Maybe I could learn a thing or two. Yes, I'll give them a second chance."

So with the stranger by his side, Peter reentered the church. He ignored the stares and looks of disgust as he squeezed in beside Susan. As Peter pondered forgiveness, he looked over at his sister. She had hurt him just like Edmund had, yet Peter was willing to forgive her because he knew that he was a sinner too. And Jesus had forgiven him of that great debt. Forgiveness was one of the first steps of being part of the body of Christ. Peter would always remember that day – the day where he decided to stop judging and start forgiving.

_But if we are the body_

_Why aren't His arms reaching?_

_Why aren't His hands healing?_

_Why aren't His words teaching?_

_And if we are the body_

_Why aren't His feet going?_

_Why is His love not showing them there is a way?_

_Jesus is the Way._

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! A look into the spiritual life of Peter. Please review! I'll try to get back to you.


End file.
